


Trust

by 1010nabulation



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe learns all of his teammates are gay. (Don't expect anything too serious, here!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"Alright, boys, listen up. Yesterday's practice was a disaster. Your focus was all over the place and you weren't communicating well as a team, so today we're going to start things a little differently. Each of you is going to share something about yourselves, something only your closest friends know about you. You'll have to trust your teammates, and in turn hopefully you'll gain a better understanding of each other..."

Momokan went on and on about trust, really knowing each other, and teamwork. Abe wished she'd just get on with it. He was itching to finish the morning's meditation session and get back on the field to redeem his own lousy performance of the day before.

"I'll go first as an ice breaker," Momokan continued, looking rather keyed up as she paused and surveyed the circle of upturned faces. "This is something I don't normally share, and something I trust you all to keep within the group. I happen to be attracted to women. I'm a lesbian. Now, who's next?"

Abe shifted uncomfortably on the chill grass. It wasn't that surprising, he guessed, finding out Momokan was a lesbian. He wished Mizutani would stop staring at her slack-jawed, though.

His attention was drawn to Sakaeguchi as the boy let go of Oki's hand and raised it tentatively. "I-I guess I'll go next. Um..."

"Go ahead, Sakaeguchi-kun," Momokan prompted.

"I'm... I'm gay!" he said, beginning to blush furiously before he ducked his head to his chest.

That was more of a shock to Abe, but nothing compared to his reaction to the next revelation.

Obviously squeezing Sakaeguchi's hand in his larger one, Suyama spoke up. "So am I." The warm look in his eyes as he looked at the smaller boy beside him, blushing along with him, spoke volumes. Abe's brows furrowed deeply... Sakaeguchi and Suyama were gay--for each other? It certainly looked that way.

"Hey, me too! I'm so gay for Hanai!" Tajima interjected, grinning broadly at Sakaeguchi and Suyama while bumping his shoulder against the team captain. Hanai, meanwhile, looked like he wanted to sink into the ground and disappear he was so embarrassed.

Abe's jaw clenched tightly in consternation as Hanai bit out, "Yeah. Me too. Gay, I mean," in response.

"Big deal," Izumi said, looking perfectly unperturbed. "So am I."

"And I, uh, have feelings for... a guy," Mizutani admitted next, not-so-sneakily glancing Izumi's way.

Abe's heart was beating a little too fast at this point--that made over half the team gay! It wasn't that he had a problem with that or anything, but it was a bit much to take in all at once. His muscles tightened as yet another teammate came out--quiet Oki fumblingly admitted he was also gay. Then even Nishihiro followed suit and stammered his confession to the team.

That left only Mihashi and himself. Abe tensed as Mihashi opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it, closed it--

"I, ah, I...," he started, glancing up at Momokan momentarily, then at his teammates, then at the grass. "I'm. Also. ...Gay!" He let out a huge sigh, which only made Abe's blood pound faster.

Every single one of his teammates was gay. All of them. Not even one was totally straight! Not even Tajima with his girly magazines and constant inappropriate comments. Not even Hanai. Not even Mizutani, and Abe had thought he was so in love with Shinooka! Not even his own other half, his pitcher, his...

"A-A-Abe-kun?" Mihashi squeaked out, nervously looking down at their clasped hands and then back down at the ground. "It h-hurts!"

He immediately let up on his grip, not having realized he'd been clenching his fist so tight, and Mihashi's hand along with it. Nishihiro on his other side was wincing as well. "Sorry," Abe said gruffly.

"Abe," Momokan said, and Abe's head snapped up as his name was called. She paused and looked at him for a moment, head tilted as though sizing him up. "You're the last one. Please share something private with the group, as they've all shared with you."

Abe glanced around at everyone, all his teammates--his gay teammates. It was like they could sense him judging them. Only he wasn't, not really, he just didn't know how to process all he'd learned. Hanai was still blushing furiously. Sakaeguchi looked surprised and happy, and a little apprehensive maybe, like he was afraid of what Abe might say. Mihashi couldn't even look at him and his hand was so cold and clammy. Abe couldn't stand it.

"I--" he started, the words seemingly caught in his throat. How the hell was he supposed to say something like this in front of everyone? How had they all done it? How was it he'd never even realized... "I like Mihashi."

Abe looked defiantly from one face to another, "But I'm not gay!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Izumi intoned rather sarcastically, smirking Abe's way.

Only Mihashi's hand shaking in his distracted Abe enough not to go after Izumi for that. If it weren't for the dopey grin on his pitcher's face, Abe would have been even more concerned.

"Abe-kun... likes me...," he caught Mihashi whisper before Momokan's voice broke in yet again.

"Excellent! It looks like you all have a lot more in common than any of you could have guessed, isn't that right?" she said, grinning determinedly. "I expect you to put this knowledge to good use, now. With this common ground you should be able to work together more smoothly. Now let's get out there and play ball!"

Abe wasn't so sure about that. He'd certainly learned more about his teammates than he ever cared to, but he had a feeling that these revelations might end up causing more distractions and difficulties than they'd ever experienced before.

His thoughts were interrupted yet again, this time by Mihashi urgently running up to Abe as he crouched down to catch in the bullpen. As soon as he had Abe's attention, he clammed up, looking everywhere but at Abe.

"What is it, Mihashi?"

"Would Abe-kun like to... come over? To my house? After practice... today?" Mihashi looked so earnest, even in his nervousness, it caused a weird melting sensation in Abe's chest.

"Sure." Just that one word made Mihashi light up. Abe's face began to heat and he knew he was blushing now, thankful for the gear covering it up. Maybe everything would turn out alright after all...


End file.
